No Longer Alone
by Amai Itonami
Summary: When I was little, I was treated as if I'd never existed. I wasn't acknowledged until I turned thirteen. My name is Hikilu, I'm just an ordinary girl who can't speak and killed a vampire in one single touch. Why was I made like that? Why couldn't I be normal? Well, if I'm not normal... what am I? Pairings Undecided
1. Chapter 1 Enter Aramada Hikilu

**No Longer Alone**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I do own many of my OCs. For this, I own Hikilu Aramada who is the heroine.

ELEVEN YEARS AGO…

I watched them smile together, laugh together, eat together, and play together. Me? I'm outside. Alone. This was my family but they acted like I never existed. I looked very different from my family. I had white hair and purple eyes while they had brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe that's why. I know they're my family because I can feel it. I feel things more differently than humans. I can feel people's emotions like colors, I can read people's thought's like a sheet of paper, and I can see their memories like a theatre.

I've always asked myself, why am I different? Why can't I be normal? Maybe I'm not even human. I can sense an inhuman presence behind **me**. An arm snaked around my throat causing me to gasp for air. I saw fangs… was it a vampire? Vampires… are real?

That was the question I asked myself. I poked him to see if it was true. But when I did he turned to dust. The remains scattered and disappeared into the snow. I killed a vampire?

PRESENT DAY

"Hikilu-chan! Wake up! It's time for Prefect duty!" Yuki-san shook me awake. I rubbed my amethyst eyes and looked over at Zero-kun. He was sleeping too. Yuki-san was about to wake him up but I put a hand on her arm.

"Hikilu-chan, what are you-"Before she could finish I dragged Zero out of the classroom with Yuki-san following behind.

We finally reached our destination with Zero awake now since I dragged him over a sharp rock we can do our job. "You didn't have to drag me over a rock you know!" Zero-kun yelled from the other side of the fangirls. I simply shrugged.

"Zero! You know Hikilu-chan can't talk!" Yuki-san scolded Zero-kun from another side of the fangirls near the gate. Both Zero-kun and I shrugged as the gate opened and the girls' screams were probably 5x as louder. This makes Hikilu sad.

Members of the Night Class were doing their usual routine. Aido-san was flirting with the girls, Akastuki-san was a cool as ever, Ichijou-san being kind like always, Shiki-san and Rima-san were as emotionless as ever, Ruka-san, Seinen-san, and Kaname-san were walking with heads held high like royalty. The Night Class was a group of elegant vampires.

To be honest, they seem kind but some are really mean. I can feel it. Kaname-san is blue, Ichijou-san is yellow, Aido-san is pink, Akatsuki-san is green, Shiki-san and Rima-san are gray, Ruka-san is red, and colors represent different emotions. Like there's a main emotion for each color. Each color also gets specific emotions.

Blue means sadness, carefree, safety, calm, and caution. Sadness is the main emotion.

Yellow means happiness, confusion, bright, and curiosity. Happiness is the main emotion.

Pink means flirtarous intent, seduction, and other things I do not wish to say.

Green also means calm, relaxation, honesty, and laid-back. Calm is the main emotion.

Red means anger, jealousy, uptight, fierce, and embarrassment. Anger is the main emotion.

Gray means blank, emotionless, in between, and indifferent. Blank is the main emotion.

The Night Class is unique is it not? Oh, Yuki-san fell. Maybe I should- oh. Nevermind, Kaname-san helped her. The fangirls seem very aggravated now. I could see their thoughts.

_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? SHE'S ALL OVER MY KANAME-SENPAI!_

_WHY WOULD HE GO FOR HER? I MEAN, I'M WAY PRETTIER THAN SHE'LL EVER BE!_

You sure? That girl seemed pretty umm… unattractive. Oh look, Zero-kun is- umm… fighting with Kaname-san. And now he's fighting with Yuki-san. Maybe I should interfere, should I? Sure why not. I teleported over there between them and got punched in the gut by Yuki-san.

"Oww…" I rubbed my injury. Zero-kun sighed as Yuki-san looked at me apologetically.

I really don't know why but we seemed to be in the chairman's office. Zero-kun is now yelling at the chairman hysterically. I walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his arm before he broke the desk, again.

He didn't seem to notice since his complaining was blocking it. "The others are pretty useless. One can barely fight and the other won't even talk!" I paused and jumped out the window.

THIRD PERSON POV

Zero had looked at the window Hikilu jumped out of. "Oh dear! Looks like you drove her to the corner again Zero. I guess you don't know the story." The chairman sighed. "There's a story about Hikilu-chan's condition?" Yuki had looked curious.

"One night, I found Hikilu alone in the snow. Poor girl was frozen solid. She was surrounded by blood which wasn't hers. But, the dusts of dead vampires were near. I tried asking her what happened but she didn't answer. Instead she wrote it on a sheet of paper." The chairman took out a sheet of paper with shaky handwriting.

"It says: Ever since I was born I was alone. My family never acknowledged me, or cared for me, or even thought I'd ever existed. It wasn't their fault but whose was it? I've always thought I was going to be alone forever. But when you came you saved me mister. I am in your debt forever. Before you saved me, I saw three vampires fighting. But it was more like two against one. I don't know what happened after that, I'm sorry mister. Signed- Hikilu Aramada."

Zero looked away guiltily as Yuki looked out the window. The chairman sighed and put the sheet away. Little did they know someone was listening to their conversation.

HIKILU POV/ FIRST PERSON

I sat at the edge of the fountain looking at the night sky. It was like when I was little, someone spoke to me and said, 'Look at the moon and stars for guidance my child.' When I didn't know what to do, it was like the stars spoke to me.

It was like they were saying, don't be afraid, don't turn back, don't leave…

The moon gave me emotion, it was saying, it's okay to cry, it's okay to smile, it's okay to talk…

But I couldn't talk at all. It was like my voice was ripped out of my throat. I can't do anything, I'm just- blank. I'm always asking myself, am I supposed to exist?

Maybe I'm not supposed to. I heard the faint giggling of girls. Fangirls. It was to the left as my instincts led me there. I yanked my ribbon which held my hair up. A white fan with lavender outline and cherry blossoms at the right also at the handle is a red ribbon. My hair fell down elegantly like a river.

The fangirls looked at me with surprise and fear. I handed them a piece of paper with the usual warning stuff. "Come on! Is taking pictures of the night class so wrong!"

"Yeah Hikilu-chan, is it?" A voice all so familiar, the fangirls squealed with fangirlishness. "OMG IT'S AIDO-SENPAI FROM THE NIGHT CLASS!" Wow, they squealed in unison.

"I came here because I smelled something sweet." The girls had squealed again. "He said we smell good, OMG!"

"Did you have a fall, Hikilu-chan?" My eyes widened as I look at my hand. No doubt my hand was bleeding. My eyes were in fear as I remember the very first night I encountered a vampire. The moment I touched him he died.

Aido-san was reaching out for me. His fangs were out causing the girls to faint. I panicked and swung my fan at him. The fan sparkled in the night as a whirlwind pushed Aido-san back with Akatsuki-san.

"Hikilu-chan! You scared me, geesh." Yuki-san sighed and shook her head at the fainted fangirls. Zero-kun had pointed his gun at Aido-san's head. My fan evaporated into the air as my red ribbon with a lavender Cross Academy crest and gold outline. I fainted and landed on the closest thing.

THIRD PERSON POV

Zero-kun felt something land against his leg and instinctively shot the gun. Aido had jumped out of the way in fright. "Geesh, watch where you point that thing!" Aido yelled at Zero in anger. Zero put his weapon away since Kaname came to lecture them and erase the memories from the girls.

Zero looked down to see Hikilu resting on his leg. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked to the chairman's office to report what happened. Yuki stood there wondering about Hikilu's condition and why she suddenly swung her fan at Aido.

NEXT DAY/ HIKILU'S POV

I sat on my bed thinking about what had happened last night. Oh well, I put my hair up in a ponytail like usual and went to class.

I sat in class with my head on my desk and the teacher teaching as normal.

"Aramada-san, please pay attention in class. " He bonked me on the head and Yuki-san too. I heard Yori-san sigh at the end of class.

She was talking to Yuki-san so I left dragging Zero-kun once again over a very sharp rock. "Let go already." I heard him grunt. So, I dropped him on another rock. "You know what I meant Hikilu."

But, I simply shrugged. Yuki-san finally shown up and we got started. Though, it was rough since St. Chocolato's Day was tomorrow. Couldn't they wait until tomorrow?

At the end of the patrol Yuki-san asked me to make chocolates with her for tomorrow.

"Ah, Hikilu-chan is really great at this!" Yuki-san tasted one of my samples. I plan to give chocolates to Yuki-san, the chairman, Zero-kun, and the Night Class. I just wanted to do something nice for the Night Class this once.

I looked at Yuki-san's chocolates and they were a little overdone. I tried one to make sure it was edible. It was… a little crunchy and it was a little burnt. Yuki-san looked at me for a gesture.

I shrugged since it was okay I guess. "Was it bad?" I did a gesture which meant a little since I don't want to lie to her. "So it wasn't good at all?" I shook my head and I think she got it. "So it was a little bad but it was okay?" I nodded as she looked relieved it wasn't really bad.

ST. CHOCOLATO'S DAY

It was that time of day, I might die in a pile of fangirls, or from exhaustion. The Night Class walked from the gate. I took out the boxes I was going to give. It was starting and I had walked up to each one and received a response.

Kaname-san: Arigato, Hikilu-chan. I'm guessing you made this yourself?

Ichijou-san: For me, Hikilu-chan? They're homemade hmm? I bet it tastes wonderful!

Aido-san: Homemade huh? Hope they're not poisonous.

Akatsuki-san: Arigato, Hikilu-san. Don't be so rude Hanabusa.

Ruka-san: Make sure you give Aido a poisoned one.

Shiki-san: Ichijou said they were good. Arigato, Hikilu-san.

Rima-san: At least they aren't burnt. Arigato, Hikilu-san.

I still had Yuki-san's, Zero-kun's, and the chairman's chocolates. I walked to the other side of the fangirls just in case but tripped. I braced myself for the impact but it didn't come. It seems that someone caught me.

This person helped me up. I looked at him, green eyes. "Aren't you a clumsy one, Hikilu-chan?" Ichijou-san teased. I opened my mouth to thank him but the words didn't come out.

Images, dust, crimson… a red eye… and a blue one? My eyes lids closed as if they were glued. I felt my body fall.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ichijou caught her before she fell again. Her eyes, he had noticed one had turned red and the other blue. Like, no, it couldn't be. Kaname had noticed this and she was sent to the infirmary.

Hikilu had yet to give her chocolates to three remaining people.

Kaname and Ichijou sat in the classroom as Kaname was reading and Ichijou was looking through his chocolates. Ichijou looked at the one Hikilu gave him. It had said:

_Have a nice 's Day. ^^ _

_Love, Aramada Hikilu ~_

Ichijou stared at the four letter word. "Neh, Kaname-san. Didyours say 'love Aramada Hikilu'?" Kaname looked at Ichijou and nodded as if it wasn't a big deal. Ichijou stared again. Why did it affect him so much?

HIKILU POV

I woke up in the infirmary. It was a little dark outside so I got up to walk to the chairman's office.

Yuki-san and Zero-kun were already there so this would be easier.

"Ah, Hikilu-chan! You're awake, we were worried about you." Chairman gushed. I reached inside my jacket for the chocolates and handed them out. Yuki-san looked very grateful.

"Chocolates for me? I bet they're the best in the world!" Chairman started prancing around his desk. I handed them to Zero-kun, he lookedhesitant.

"Don't worry Zero. I've tried them once and they were amazing." Yuki-san commented. Zero-san still looked doubtful but took it anyway. "Fine." He simply said and went out for patrol.

FEW DAYS LATER

We've received a new student today. Somehow, she looks familiar. Anyway, the winter ball is near and so are exams. I hope Yuki-san won't get a bad grade.

And… she got a bad grade. Now we're stuck with preparing for it. At least it's not as bad as the fangirls. All the girls are talking about it and dates, dresses, and the Night Class.

"Hey, Hikilu-chan, do you want to come with us to buy dresses for the ball?" Yuki-san offered. Yori-san was behind her too. It was a generous offer but… I wrote something on a piece of paper.

Yuki-san read out loud, "I don't like buying dresses since I'd rather make them." Yuki-san and Yori-san seemed to have the same idea.

"Neh, Hikilu-chan, can you make our dresses?" Yuki-san asked. I nodded since it was obvious she'd asked. "Arigato, Hikilu-chan." Yori-san smiled. Yuki-san nodded in agreement.

I wrote something on the paper. Yuki-san and Yori-san looked over to see what I've written. "Don't you have to have a date to go with?" Yuki-san was taken by surprise as Yori-san was indifferent.

"Well, you could if you want." Yori-san shrugged. Suddenly, a guy came up to me. "Aramada-san, will you go to the winter ball with me?" I blinked. I wrote my answer on a piece of paper. I gave it to him with no expression whatsoever. He shakily brought his answer to his face. It read,

"No." He fainted. Oh well, I went to the gate for my job.

DRESS MAKING WITH YUKI AND YORI

I started with Yori-san's. I scanned through the colors that would match her features. Maybe yellow would do well. I held up two different textures. Silk or satin? I'll use satin for our dresses.

And… complete. Yuki-san and especially Yori-san were astonished. It had spaghetti straps, the bodice had two lilies at the bottom right corner , at the waist was a ribbon with two lilies at each end, the dress had a green outline with black lines vertical. The dress ended at mid-calf.

"It's beautiful, arigato Hikilu-chan!" Yori-san smiled. I took out a matching lily pin and clipped it to her hair. Now next was Yuki's dress.

Pink, red, blue, maybe blue. No, white would be good on Yuki-san. I finished in a matter of seconds.

It was crossed spaghetti strapped, a lace collar was with a rose was added, the waist had a red ribbon with rose petals on it, the skirt had a rose at the bottom left corner, it also had a red outline with roses occasionally placed on the line, and it ended on mid-calf.

"So many roses… it's so cute!" Yuki-san squealed as Yori-san nodded in agreement.

I took out a matching rose pin and clipped it to Yuki-san's hair. "What about your dress, Hikilu-chan?" Yori-san asked.

I took it out. It was also white, it was strapless, the bodice had cherry blossoms coming from the right, the waist had a red ribbon just like the one I'm wearing, the skirt had cherry blossom petals sprinkled everywhere, there was also a black outline at the end too but silver moon crescents overlapped them.

"It's so illuminating; it's so beautiful Hikilu-chan." Yori-san commented. Yuki-san nodded in agreement. "No doubt the boys will be all over you." Yuki-san winked.

"Do you also have a matching pin for it?" I nodded. It was a cherry blossom pin.

WINTER BALL

Yuki-san and Yori-san sat in my room with me preparing for the ball. Yuki-san and Yori-san had put makeup on with any trouble. Yuki-san had her dress on with her hair down and curled as the clip glittered in her hair. Yori-san also had her dress on with the clip. I left my hair down and a little wavy. I clipped my bangs to the left and looked at the makeup kit. Yuki-san used red eye shadow while Yori-san used green.

Yuki-san and Yori-san were done and noticed my discomfort with the makeup so they helped me. I had gray eye shadow on.

"Hikilu-chan looks so adorable!" Yuki-san and Yori=san agreed with each other.

"Looks like it's time to go, we're going to rock your dresses Hikilu-chan!" Yuki-san grinned.

We had arrived to the entrance only to be greeted by chairman who wants me to call him daddy in my mind and Zero-kun. Yori-san waited next to me since daddy was gushing about how adorable we are.

"These dresses are so adorable Yuki! Where'd you get them?" "Hikilu-chan made them for us." Yuki-san dodged the fiftieth hug initiated.

"Umm, headmaster, the ball started already." Yori-san spoke up. "Oh right! Remember to wear your prefect bands!" "You're making us patrol!" Zero-kun is now arguing with daddy so the three of us went inside.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ichijou was happily talking to Shiki and Rima about random stuff until suddenly everyone was quiet. Ichijou followed their stunned gaze towards three girls. Yuki, Yori, and Hikilu. They stood side by side elegantly. The dresses were unique and it has the inner colors and the flowers that suit their personality.

Ichijou spotted Hikilu and froze, her dress consists of cherry blossoms. Her innocence had been brought out. Ichijou had to admit, she was adorable.

Over where Aido was he had been staring at Yori for quite some time. She had sat down at an empty table with a book in her hand. The way she had sat was elegant and graceful. Aido had to admit, she was gorgeous.

Shiki had also been staring at Hikilu. She had seemed familiar to him but they never really known each other well. It was like he could tell her everything.

Zero was somewhere in the shadows also looking at Yuki but a little of Hikilu. Zero always thought Hikilu was a little sister to him but, he's feeling something different.

Anyway, the music started and it had gone back to a party atmosphere.

HIKILU POV

I walked around the ballroom wearing the silver strapped heels Yuki-san got me. A waltzing song came up as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Ichijou-san. "Neh, Hikilu-chan, would you like to dance with me?" Ichijou-san smiled. I could only nod and we waltzed to the dance floor.

It was quiet for a little bit but Ichijou-san broke the silence. "Neh, can you talk Hikilu-chan?" My eyes widened. A red and a blue eye had suddenly appeared in my mind. Then there were cherry blossoms. Pink, silver, maroon, why were there so many colors?

"Hikilu-chan?" Ichijou-san had snapped me out of my mental glitch. I didn't know why but my head looked around the ballroom. There's something missing… Zero-kun!

I was suddenly running in a direction where I felt was Zero-kun and… Yuki-san? I was outside the door to where Zero-kun and Yuki-san were. But, someone else was there. Someone familiar.


	2. Chapter 2 Crazy Reflection

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, however I do own Hikilu

CHAPTER TWO

CRAZY REFLECTION

It was Maria, no; her eyes are different. It's too ominous, Why is she so familiar?

"Come in Hikilu." The voice is different than Maria; no doubt this woman possessed her. But no matter, I went in the room unintentionally.

"Don't be scared Hikilu." She patted a space next to her. What was she going to do to me? I-I don't want to, wait! Why am I moving?

"Do I look familiar to you, Hikilu?" I nodded; it was obvious she knew something I didn't.

"It's nice to finally meet you again, my name is Hio Shizuka."

Hio Shizuka? Red, blue, pink, and silver… are they all related to her?

THIRD PERSON POV~

One of Hikilu's eyes had turned light sky blue, the other is crimson, and she had fallen lifelessly onto the floor.

IN HIKILU'S MIND SPACE

Hikilu, five years old.

A woman with silver hair had held the little girl tight, the girl looked lifeless with one crimson eye and the other is a light sky blue, slowly they began to turn purple.

The woman had laid the lifeless child near a house. Hopefully, she thought that she won't regain her memories too early. Before she left she uttered a few words in a soft voice,

"Look at the stars and the moon for guidance, my child."

BACK IN REALITY

Hikilu eyes had reverted back to her usual purple yet she did not wake but she wasn't dead either. She had woken up only to find Kaname strike through her. The blood had splattered on her; crimson had soaked her from head to toe, she had watched her mother die right before her eyes. Yet at the same time, she wasn't her mother. She felt a little hurt yet not much, why was that?

Her own mother died right in front of her and she only felt a little hurt, was this normal?

Well, **she** wasn't normal.

Maybe that woman wasn't her mother at all.

Yet she was her mother at the same time.

Why did she have a complicated life?

Why do humans ask why?

People die without knowing why.

Why was I born?

Why do I have to live?

Why am I needed?

Why is this so complicated?

Why am I asking why?

Hikilu had looked at Kaname whose eyes had slowly looked towards her. His eyes shown no regret about killing Shizuka, he killed her with no hesitation, and Hikilu had saw, along with someone else.

Hikilu felt her legs control her she ran out of the building quickly, she wanted to get out of there, she wanted to get away from her, she wanted to get away from him, she wanted to get away from everyone.

She rested sleeplessly that night.

NEXT DAY~

Hikilu had blinked, she had not slept at all, and everything around her had affected her. She sat up looking into the mirror in front of her, in the mirror, black hair and red eyes, and a creepy grin had appeared. This wasn't herself, she blinked, white hair and purple eyes, and her blank face was staring back at her.

Hikilu sat there staring at herself as if it was going to change any minute, the evil grin, the dark aura, and the thick air hadn't left her mind. Until a knock on her door was heard,

"Hikilu-chan? Headmaster wants to talk to you. Hikilu-chan, are you there?" Yuki had entered cautiously only to find Hikilu still staring at her reflection. She had still had her white hair and purple eyes yet the mirror white hair and reddish-brown on one eye, and light cerulean on the other.

"Ah, Hikil-"

Yuki had glanced at the mirror, white hair, red-brown eye, and the other a light cerulean.

"Hikilu-chan?"

Her reflection had a blank face, the reflection had moved her lips, and as if she was saying,

"Help… me…"

Yuki had stared at the reflection's pleading face, then at the real Hikilu.

"HIKILU-CHAN, HIKILU-CHAN? Please don't die Hikilu-chan."

"She's not… dead… she's… just in… a… slight coma."

"Coma, what do you mean?"

"I… cannot explain… please… do not ask… anymore… questions."

"What? Don't leave me, I need to know! Please?"

Yuki had looked at Hikilu's lifeless body, that thing said she wasn't dead, but why does it feel like it? Hikilu's pale skin had become cold and wasn't moving at all, was this called a coma? If it was, it definitely didn't feel like one.

"Hikilu-chan, what's going on with you?"

**I have kept my promise! Heh, but it's soooo short. It has been a month since I had started this story! AND I'M PROUD OF IT! {I think}**

**Oh well, stay tuned till probably next month! **

**Just kidding, I'll update sooner or later. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hikilu's History

No Longer Alone

**Chapter Three- Heart**

HIKILU'S MIND

Hikilu had sat up from the 'ground', where was this, and why was she here?

Hikilu doesn't know herself, it was empty, it was her mind, and even though it seemed lonely it felt soothing and inviting.

A book had appeared in front of her with the title… _HIKILU ARAMADA_.

Hikilu Aramada is third child of Haruka and Juuri Kuran. But had been stolen and the memories of her had been stolen as well, she was a lab experiment and her Kuran blood was fused with Hio Shizuka's, and thus also having more blood from Kuran Rido she came out a success but she escaped.

Her actual physical appearance was supposed to be very dark brown hair with white strips and one eye crystallized with two colors which were amethyst and pale sakura pink, the other also crystallized and the colors were pale cerulean and reddish brown, she had worn a plain sakura and silver kimono with a pale sakura bow holding her hair back.

And not only was she fused with both Kuran and Shizuka blood but other creatures as well such as angels, demons, witches, and even ancient warriors. Hikilu was only made to be a weapon of mass destruction.

As they were experimenting, rumors were spread, and many people didn't care.

During the process and the blood mixed together, Hikilu had to have flaws, and that was her muteness, lack of heart, and blunt answers.

They weren't very happy with the result so they decided to go into more depth but Hikilu had escaped, it seemed that someone had rescued her, and it was unknown. Who could it be?

But with flaws there are also perks such as, extreme creativity in design and literature, extreme knowledge, enhanced speed and strength, elemental powers, and fast healing.

A page had been torn out… but this was all Hikilu needed to know.

REALITY

Dark brown hair with white strips…

Crystallized eyes amethyst and sakura… cerulean and red-brown…

Her name was Hikilu… just Hikilu.

The page that had been torn out… it was important was it not?

Who was she really?

Hio Hikilu?

Kuran Hikilu?

Who was she?

**Sorry it's extremely short but some of you were probably confused still.**

**Hikilu's powers were sealed because of her heart and soul.**

**Her powers will come when she loves. **

**SO STAY TUNED!**


End file.
